onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Archer Kane
"Call it family benefits son." Admiral Archer Kane chuckles as he unlocks information one level above ensign clearance for his son Jordan to view. Admiral Archer Kane is a man well admired in Starfleet. In some ways he represents the embodiment of that of what Starfleet originally founded itself to be. As a captain he was an explorer, a diplomat, a soldier, and in the words of some superiors, one hell of a cook. As a civilian he was a wonderful husband to his wife, caring for her, and providing for her needs, he always found the time to return to earth and spend time at his Italian villa with her. Whether his vineyards were producing wine, or having spend the night with his wife both laughing and grimacing as they uncorked a bottle of wine his father had produced years before, Admiral Archer Kane, was a man, who perhaps represented the best in civilian and in Starfleet. History following Retirement But both he and his wife were sad, because they had no way to produce children. It was revealed that both his wife was barren and he was infertile, so the chances of them having a child were now impossible. For Archer, that was a personal grievance. On their way back from an adoption clinic where all the children had already been taken from, Archer had spotted along with his wife an alien escape pod that had landed in one of his vine fields. The sole occupant was recovered and his wife along with he later fell in love with it. The escape pod vaporized shortly thereafter. For Archer having a son was among the best things he had ever wanted but it came with a cost. It wasn't everything he had pictured. His son could not enjoy food like he and his Human wife could. His son had no mouth, no nose, to sniff the aroma's of the garden. Although his son had no ears he knew he could hear everything he said. As the years passed Archer was able to secure documents from a friend indicating that they had adopted the child. When the documents were signed he named their child Jordan Archer Kane. He would grieve with his son when he had been bullied, he took his son fishing even when he knew Jordan couldn't enjoy the fish. He pulled out of school several times because of abuse from teachers and kids. He was able to acquire a private tutor for his son, but eventually they just picked up his work from a school and worked with him at home on it. Eventually Archer figured out his son was intentionally scoring average, and asked for an Omega intellect test, which he claimed was for him, but was actually for his son. His son took it, but Archer never sent the scores out. They were to high to be believed. Following his son's 21st birthday he enrolled him in Starfleet when he accepted promotion to Admiral. By the time his son was 25 he picked his son out to be an Ensign on-board the new Flagship, the Firestorm. With his son part of the crew, the Firestorm began its first missions as an exploration and research ship, but was also fitted to be a warship, just in case of hostilities. For much of the voyage he tried to contact his son as much as he could until he found out his son was being bullied by his cabin mates. He had the cabin mates reprimanded and moved his son into his quarters. It was round this time the Taiidans arrived in the galaxy, and when the Firestorm was refitted with a Kalminite core. This is when he was told by Starfleet to co-work with the USS Judgement to be able to keep the reactor from going critical. Currently Archer has just parked the Firestorm at Starbase 9, and sent his Communications officer, and his Commander along with his son, to meet with Captain Erex Malren on Station. Category:Alternate reality roleplays Category:Personnel